


I wanna dance with you, sweetie

by batkondrat



Series: Возрождение [2]
Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2018-11-20 23:44:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11345604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batkondrat/pseuds/batkondrat
Summary: Приквел к Возрождению





	I wanna dance with you, sweetie

\- Закажу нам еще по пиву, - сказала Келли в ухо Кристоферу и заскользила в сторону барной стойки.  
\- Ты не боишься, что уведут твою женщину? - хмыкнул Томас, окидывая взглядом занятую девушку, к которой был не равнодушен, но и не горел желанием связываться со здоровяком Крисом, и сделал глоток пива из высокого бокала.  
\- Я больше боюсь за _ту женщину_ , - проворчал Кристофер, кивнув головой в сторону танцпола, и Том глянул в указанном направлении.  
Рубашка уже была расстегнута до солнечного сплетения, а в свете софитов в середине груди блестели влажные дорожки, бегущие вниз, указывая дорогу к чему-то очень желанному, во всяком случае, точно желанному двум парням зажавшим раскрепощенного блондина. Он танцевал между ними, довольно улыбаясь и откидывая голову на плечо одного, в то время, как хватал за волосы на затылке другого.  
\- Как думаешь, если бы на них не было одежды, они бы трахались? - усмехнулся Том.  
\- Уверен, - рыкнул Кристофер и отвернулся.  
Доминик, закусив губу и обхватив парня перед ним за шею, терся об его пах своим, провокационно глядя тому в глаза, а парень позади него, держа его за талию руками, совершал ни с чем не спутываемые движения, трясь о его задницу – Доминик снова откинул голову на его плечо, прикрывая глаза и открывая рот. Парень спереди провел языком от его груди до подбородка и Доминик вцепился в его волосы двумя руками.  
\- Да ладно тебе, наш мальчик отрывается, - усмехнулся Томас, вскрывая фисташку.  
\- Да, но кто потом будет отбивать его от этих верзил? - нахмурился Кристофер, крутя перед собой свой бокал с пивом. - Ты же не думаешь, что он серьезно собирается с ними трахаться?  
\- С чего ты решил? - хмыкнул Том. - Может, ему совсем нехорошо.  
\- Ну да, конечно, - вздохнул Крис и снова посмотрел в сторону танцпола.  
Парни беззастенчиво лапали Доминика, раздевая его, и уже полностью расстегнули рубашку, засовывая руки под его ремень – Крис начал вставать, но Том схватил его за руку.  
\- Подожди еще немного. - Кристофер бросил на Тома убийственный взгляд, но у того не дрогнул ни один мускул, и Крис сел, глядя на Тома исподлобья. - Потом дадим ему нагоняй, а пока – пусть развлекается... - Том с улыбкой перевел взгляд на Доминика, который прямо сейчас выглядел развязной проституткой, развлекающей двух похотливых студентов-футболистов.  
Расстегнутый ремень Доминика уже болтался на шлевках, совершенно ненужный, а парень спереди, подхватив его под колени, усадил на свою талию – Доминик, рассмеявшись, демонстрируя все свои способности, обхватил его ногами, и парень сзади обнял его под руками, откидывая на свою грудь, зажимая его соски между пальцев.  
\- Они его здесь и трахнут? - прорычал Крис, обхватывая свой бокал так, что побелели кончики пальцев.  
\- Ты же знаешь правило, - хмыкнул Том, - пока они не поведут его куда-нибудь – мы не вмешиваемся.  
\- Мне проблем мало? Где Келли? - он оглянулся, отыскивая свою девушку глазами.  
\- Да вон она идет, - кивнул в сторону стойки Том. К ним шла широко улыбающаяся брюнетка, соблазнительно виляя бедрами в узком синем платье, оттеняющем ее бледноватую кожу и выделяющем все ее превосходные формы. Не только Крис видел это, но и все парни, провожающие ее взглядом.  
\- Сейчас нам принесут пиво. Я смотрю, наш будущий врач отрывается? - она усмехнулась, прильнув к Кристоферу.  
\- Еще как, - хмыкнул Том, глядя на указанного будущего врача.  
Доминик, зажатый между двумя телами в подвешенном состоянии и двигающий бедрами уже далеко не в такт музыки, а в такт движениям двух парней, казалось, забыл, что находится не в чьей-то спальне, а на танцполе. Парень сзади работал над его шеей, вылизывая каждый миллиметр и лапая свободными руками грудь Доминика, а тот, что был спереди – лапал его задницу и спину, кусая за соски.  
\- Может, стоит вмешаться? - нахмурилась Келли. - Они сейчас его трахнут не отходя от кассы.  
\- Я то же самое говорю, - проворчал Крис, хватая принесенное пиво и делая большие глотки.  
\- Еще чуть-чуть, - улыбнулся Томас, пододвигая к себе бокал, не отрывая взгляд от развязного трио. Парень сзади Доминика скользнул ладонью на его пах, что-то шепча тому на ухо. Когда тот отстранился Доминик смотрел на него, покусывая нижнюю губу и улыбаясь, подаваясь навстречу ласкающей его ладони. Он глянул на второго парня, чью талию сжимал ногами, и подался телом в его сторону, чтобы дотянуться до его уха и что-то зашептал ему. Тот хищно улыбнулся, как только Доминик отстранился, накручивая его волосы на пальцы. Парень позади Доминика кивнул второму в сторону и тот хмыкнул.  
\- А вот теперь пора, - Томас, сделав последний глоток пива, поднялся.  
Кристофер, чмокнув Келли в губы и шепнув ей «Увидимся снаружи», поднялся вслед за ним. Келли, тяжело вздохнув, допила свою порцию большими глотками, достала кошелек и бросила пару купюр на столик, поднимаясь из-за стола. Ей тут же подали руку и она глянула на ее обладателя.  
\- Занята, - оскалившись, бросила Келли и, игнорируя жест, встала и заскользила между потных и разгоряченных тел, гордо демонстрируя все, чего лишился незванный ухажер.  
Доминик, с довольной улыбкой, спрыгнул с парня и, взяв обоих футболистов за руки, двинул через толпу.  
\- Далеко собрался, малыш? - улыбнулся ему Томас.  
\- Не твое дело, - прошипел Доминик и двинул в другую сторону, потянув за собой своих плюшевых медведей.  
\- Да ну? - усмехнулся Кристофер, внезапно появляясь на его пути. - Так ли не его, кролик?  
\- Какие-то проблемы? - с обеих сторон от Доминика выросли два парня.  
\- Да никаких, - усмехнулся Доминик, пожав одним плечом. - Идем, мальчики.  
\- Никуда ты не идешь, - Том выглянул из-за плеча одного из парней. - Привет, здоровяк, - он хмыкнул, глянув на парня.  
\- Ты чего привязался? - второй парень выступил вперед, закрывая Томасу весь вид своей грудью.  
\- Расслабься, - Доминик похлопал его по плечу, - они уже уходят, да же, парни? - он улыбнулся Крису.  
\- Только с тобой, сладенький, - ответил на улыбку Крис, схватив его за запястье.  
\- Отпусти, черт тебя! - дернул руку Доминик, нахмурившись.  
\- Ты что, не понял, он хочет идти с нами, - другой верзила завел Дома за себя, преграждая Крису путь к нему. Вокруг них образовалось пространство – все тут же почувствовали накаляющуюся атмосферу и не желали попадаться под горячую руку трех верзил и Тома.  
\- И зачем это? - хмыкнул Том, глядя футболисту перед собой в глаза. - Чтобы вы трахнули его, м?  
\- Не твое дело, Том! - воскликнул Доминик. - Ребята, идемте. Не обращайте на них внимание.  
\- Не мое ли, Домми? - усмехнулся Томас. - Не я ли должен предупредить твое новое развлечение, что после подобной приватной вечеринки с тобой и вместе с ним, - он кивнул на Криса, который мило улыбнулся верзиле перед собой, - долго наведывался в одному очень неприятному доктору? И каждый раз с целым букетом. Венерическим, - фыркнул Том.  
\- Томас! - взвизгнул Доминик. - Не ври! Ничего подобного...  
\- О чем этот кудрявый идиот трепится? - повернулся к Дому лицом футболист.  
\- Ни о чем. Наверное, переел экстази, - прошипел Дом, хватая футболиста за руку, - идем, нас ждет...  
\- Не уверен, - тот одернул руку.  
\- Да ты взгляни на него! - воскликнул Дом. - Он же врет!  
Том щелкнул языком.  
\- Там есть пару довольно неприятных процедур... К тому же, приходится забыть об алкоголе на несколько месяцев, - он поморщился.  
Крис фыркнул.  
\- Знаешь, обследование там, - с выразительным взглядом кивнул головой назад Кристофер, - совсем не приносит удовольствия. И пару часов с ним, - он кивнул на блондина за здоровяком, - совсем не покрывают это, поверь мне. Не так уж он и горяч в постели, - он пожал плечами.  
\- Кристофер! Ты! Ты вообще помолвлен!  
Здоровяк повернулся к Дому лицом, покачав головой.  
\- Сначала вылечись, а потом уже... - он цокнул языком и растворился в толпе.  
\- Ну хоть ты, - взмолился Доминик. - Я здоров, они все...!  
\- Счастливо, сифилитик, - футболист, отталкивая крохотного, по сравнению с ним, Доминика, прошел мимо него.  
\- Что?! Я не сифилитик!!! - Дом даже топнул ногой, сжимая руки в кулаки. - Вы! - он повернулся к Тому и Крису, глядящих на него недовольно. - Вы мне ночь обломали!!  
\- Идем, шлюха первоклассная, - прорычал Кристофер, хватая его под руку.  
\- Никуда я не пойду, ясно?! - Дом попытался вырваться, но его с другой стороны подхватил Том.  
\- Ага, конечно, - усмехнулся он. - Мы вынесем тебя, идти не надо.  
\- Вы два урода! - дергался Доминик, пытаясь вырваться.  
\- Синяки же оставим, - серьезно сказал Томас, - перестань брыкаться, жеребенок.  
Доминик, недовольно фыркнув, смирно пошел между двух друзей, поджав губы и нахмурившись.  
\- Ну, без драки, как вижу, - выдохнула Келли, закручивая крышку бутылки минералки. - Я убью тебя когда-нибудь, искатель приключений на тощий зад! - она очень по-матерински отвесила подзатыльник блондинистой голове.  
\- Ты еще, конечно, - проворчал Дом, поправляя шевелюру.  
\- Натрахался? Доволен? - прорычала Келли, одергивая его рубашку. - Если Крис еще хоть один раз заработает фингал из-за твоего либидо... - с угрозой начала она. - Знаешь, что я сделаю? - она набросила на его плечи кожаную куртку.  
\- Догадываюсь, - фыркнул Дом, застегивая рубашку.  
\- То есть, на меня тебе плевать, да? - как бы между прочим встрял Том.  
\- Молчи, без тебя тошно, - огрызнулась Келли, но потом вздохнула. - Прости, - она приобняла Тома и тот довольно улыбнулся. - Конечно, я волнуюсь и за тебя, - она перевела взгляд с него на Дома и добавила строгим голосом, - и тебя тоже.  
\- Оно и видно, - пробормотал Доминик.  
\- Иди сюда, - она подтянула его к себе, обнимая свободной рукой. - Ну как, развлекся? - Келли опустила голову, стараясь заглянуть Доминику в глаза.  
\- Мгм.  
Келли усмехнулась.  
\- Кролик ты наш, никак не могущий натрахаться, - она поддела пальцем кончик его носа. - Может, найдешь уже себе кого-нибудь, чтобы не шляться по рукам?  
\- Ему почему ты так не говоришь? - пробормотал все еще обиженный Дом и кивнул в сторону Тома.  
\- Потому что ситуация другая, - Келли хмыкнула. - Не он ходит по рукам – он и есть те самые руки.  
\- Спасибо, Келлс, ты знаешь, как сделать комплимент, - улыбнулся Том.  
\- Поймаю нам такси, - уставший слушать разглагольствования, пробормотал Крис и пошел к дороге.  
\- Хочешь, оголю ножку? - усмехнулся Том, догоняя его. - Так будет намного...  
\- ...Тяжелее поймать, спасибо, - усмехнулся Крис, приобнимая друга.  
Келли хмыкнула, глядя на парней, а потом снова повернулась к Доминику.  
\- Дом...  
\- Я просто хочу развлечься, разве это много? - перебил Доминик.  
\- С теми незнакомыми здоровяками? - усмехнулась Келли. - Которые, давай будем говорить прямо, отымели бы тебя и бросили?  
\- Даже если и так, что с того? Вам-то какая разница?  
\- Доминик, - Келли взяла его лицо в ладони. - Глупый, абсолютно бестолковый мальчишка, когда же ты, наконец, усвоишь, что мы все, втроем, переживаем за тебя?  
\- Келли, ну что за глупости? - хмыкнул Дом. - Зачем я тебе? У тебя Крис есть, а Том...  
\- ...Трахает все, что движется, - закончил за него появившийся Том, рассмеявшись в его ухо и приобняв за талию. - Нас такси ждет, - он улыбнулся Келли. - Что, этот идиот снова думает, будто никому не нужен?  
\- Снова, - со вздохом повторила Келли.  
\- Да ладно, малыш, - Том обхватил его под руками, прижимаясь к его спине, толкаясь бедрами.  
\- Том! - проворчал Дом, выворачиваясь из его объятия. - Извращенец.  
\- Такси сейчас уведут, - пробормотал Крис, обнимая Келли со спины и вдыхая запах ее кожи.  
\- Я извращенец, да? - усмехнулся Томас, отпуская Дома. - На этих гетеросексуалов взгляни – дрянь какая, - он сморщился в притворном отвращении. - Не то, что мы с тобой, да, малыш? - он приобнял Дома за талию и чмокнул в щеку.  
\- Ну хватит уже, - проворчал Дом, оттирая щеку.  
\- Люблю тебя, придурка, - хмыкнул Том, взъерошивая волосы на блондинистом затылке. - И не смей отрицать. Ты знаешь, что люблю, только почему-то все время считаешь, что никому не нужен. Нужен, Дом. Я серьезно, - Том крепко, уже не дурачась, дернул его на себя. Доминик опустил голову и сглотнул. - Серьезно. Мне, Келли, Крису. Ты нужен нам.  
\- Он прав, Дом, - подтвердил Крис. - Я готов любому мудаку набить за тебя морду, ты прекрасно знаешь это.  
\- И перестань уже шалавиться, - добавила Келли. - Это не поможет вернуть того ублюдка, и тебе совсем это не нужно.  
\- Мудак получил по заслугам, да, Крис? - Том с усмешкой подмигнул другу, а Дом тихо хмыкнул, а потом шмыгнул носом. - И он не достоин тебя, - Том снова смотрел на Дома. - Ни одного твоего нерва.  
\- И ни одной слезинки, - прошептала Келли, выпутываясь из объятия Криса и шагнув к Дому, - я серьезно, Доминик, - она снова взяла его лицо в ладони, улыбаясь и стирая с его щек влажные блестящие дорожки. - Однажды, ты найдешь того, кто затмит все твои предыдущие похождения, перевернет твой мир с ног на голову и раскрасит его в яркие цвета.  
\- Преимущественно, голубые, конечно, - хмыкнул Томас.  
\- И тогда мы со смехом скажем: «А помнишь того неудачника?» - улыбнулся Крис, снова появляясь над плечом Келли. - «Того идиота, который упустил тебя?»  
\- «И потерял возможность иметь свое собственное солнце», - добавила Келли с улыбкой.  
\- И пусть он сдохнет от зависти и бессилия, - злорадно прошипел Том и рассмеялся.  
Доминик улыбнулся, снова шмыгая носом.  
\- Спасибо, - прошептал он всем сразу, вытирая рукавом глаза.  
\- А вот и наше такси проехало, блять! - Крис проводил автомобиль взглядом, указывая на него рукой. Он снова перевел взгляд на Дома. - Доминик, твою же мать, а? Теперь пешком через полгорода шпарить!  
Дом усмехнулся.  
\- Я знал, что ты меня любишь, друг.  
\- Идем, горе ты наше, - хмыкнул Крис, обнимая Дома за плечи одной рукой, а другой – Келли за талию. Том обнял Доминика с другой стороны.  
\- Руку повыше подними, - недовольно проворчал Дом, глядя вперед, и Том, хмыкнув, обнял его за талию.


End file.
